fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Echidna (God Genesis)
|-|True Form= |-|Human Lure= Summary Echidna is known as the mother of all monsters, or Goddess Of Monsters. Giving birth to powerful creatures like Cerberus, kampe and other powerful and terrifying monsters. Due to being a Goddess of monsters she is extremely powerful. When Typhon was defeated and sealed away, she wen't into hiding to lay low and gain strength until he awakens. When Typhon is released again, Echidna reunites with him, emerging from her shadows at last. She was banished to Tartarus after a drawn out battle and never again escaped. Divinity level Echidna has a divinity level of 1,900,000,000. Appearance See picture Personality Echinda is a very seductive and cruel being. Like Aurora and God, classified as one of the most evil beings in the multiverse. She spends her time luring men into her lair, and devouring their souls. In time it turned into lower level angels and demons as well. Gaining her the ability to seduce and sway Ultimate Class Angel level males to her side. Echidna only cares for her own monsters, and her husband Typhon. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A Name: Echidna Origin: God Genesis Gender: Female Age: Trillions of years old. Classification: Goddess of Monsters, Divine Class Monster/Deity Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Divinity Energy, Mentifery (She has the ability to make her thoughts become a reality), Life Manipulation (Being a goddess, she has complete control over the life forces of others), Soul Manipulation (She can create, alter, and destroy souls), Non-Physical Interaction, Elemental Manipulation, Flight, Matter Manipulation (Quantum level), Dream Manipulation (She can manipulate dream realms in it's entirety. Being able to even kill beings there), Power Nullification (She can easily nullify the powers of lesser beings even if they have resistance), Curse Manipulation (She can inflict lesser beings with a curse of any kind of her imagination and choosing), Power Bestowal, Magic (She has control of the primordial magical forces allowing her to be able to use magic on a level that surpasses all mages), Mind Manipulation (Like all gods, demons, and archangels, Echidna can alter minds to whatever degree. This is especially effective against males), Biological Manipulation, Astral Manipulation (She has complete control over astral realms), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, and 10), Telekinesis, Law Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (She can change, create, or destroy concepts), Space-Time Manipulation (Type 2. She can change the entire space time continuum of universes and even a multiverse), Time Manipulation (She can rewind time, stop time, and go forward in time as much as she wants), Dimensional Travel (She can travel throughout dimensions by creating rifts in reality, teleporting, or creating portals), Energy Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Attack Reflection (She can deflect attacks her wings and other magical spells), Creation (She can create almost anything she wants out of nothing), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation (Lesser beings), Probability Manipulation, Existence Erasure (She can erase beings from existence with her thoughts. For more powerful beings she has abilities that erase them from existence), Void Manipulation (Has control over primordial nothingness that fills the void), Healing (She can heal injuries of even lost limbs to others), Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant, Cosmic Awareness (Can sense beings from beyond the universe she is currently in), Acausality (Type 4), Regeneration (High-Godly) Resistance to Reality Warping (Due to her complex nature, she is resistant to the effects of reality warping unless a higher being decrees it), Matter Manipulation (High resistance, unless a by a higher being), Time Manipulation (Due to her complex nature, stopping time does not make her immobile. She is not affected by the effects of the past and future), Power Nullification (In order for someone to be able to nullify her powers, they would have to be infinitely superior to her), Mind Manipulation (She is resistant to all forms of mind manipulation except illusions) Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (Far stronger than Medusa and Cerberus. Held her own against 6 gods, an archangel, Astaroth and a Trinity Demon but she was overwhelmed and had to resort to seduction powers) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Held her own against demons, gods, and angels) Lifting Strength: Universal Striking Strength: Multiversal Durability: Multiverse level+ (Tanked attacks from Lilith, Remia, Persephone, Hera, Aria, Sheia, and Hecate) Stamina: Godlike Range: Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: Intelligence: Genius Weaknesses: Divine weapons Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Greek Gods Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Goddesses Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Immortals Category:Energy Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Curse Users Category:Mind Users Category:Tier 1